Ameliites
Ameliites have lived in Wackyland but are not natives of it. Ameliites are alien each with psychokinetic powers or simply psychic powers. What can be done with powers and how they are handled vary alien to alien. There is no peace treaty, not that they would want it, since no one was ever aware that Ameliites existed among them. Prime examples being Minawa and Nina, although Nina’s true form was witnessed by Ghost, Sean and Daniel, maybe even Alpha can vaguely remember too. Life Style Ameliites are a violent race, where war and violence is accepted among all ages. Fleeing in any situation is seen as dishonorable and punishable by law. It is believed honor can only be truly obtained if you fight and die for it. Around the age of ten an Ameliite will discover their powers, which is considered to be a rite of passage, and as soon as the powers are discovered they are sent to a military like camp to train a child for war and battle. To eat one must hunt for their own food more than anything, unfortunately that’s how a good number of the species die since the planet is covered in ferocious beasts and the fruit bearing trees only give fruit one season every year meaning meat is the only way to go. If one is wronged by another it is with in legal standards to kill them, to be honest very little laws stand to fight this and the laws existing only seem to deal with the scenario in which one runs away and is captured and what to do with them. History It’s unknown how the galaxy in which the planet of the Ameliites was formed but it has existed for hundreds upon thousands of years. It exists in the outer of the Dila galaxy, where it is barely lit and cold. The planet was divided into five territories, volcano, ocean, mountain, thunder plains and natural. Although living in these different environments gave little to no survival advantages these five regions were constantly at war. The normal region was the first to triumph and rules over the planet until mountain took over, the regions constantly cycle and struggle for who will be supreme. Each kingdom has made it to the top once before, thus making a royal bloodline for each region. There are five elite psychics, one from each region that will attend the royal country while it rules. As previously stared, unknown to her friends, Minawa was an Ameliite, her parents worked in the royal castle of the volcano country during their reign. This is how they obtained the necessary parts to build a ship to escape the planet since they couldn’t handle all of this war and violence any longer. The ship brought them to Earth with little two year old Minawa, it was then realized that Ameliites have the inbreed ability to alter their DNA and appearance to match the dominate species of that word, this case being humans. Other than Nina, Minawa was the only Ameliite to live in Wackyland and now that they are dead, they are extinct in Wackyland At least until another one escapes and mannaged to land on the blue planet. Reproduction Ameliites are weird, so this shit is weird. In every kingdom is a tree, this tree is where the children are birthed, out of the mother's body so they are not killed in action when the mother is injured or dies. When a pair is wed the the first child's coccoon forms on the tree about three cycles later. The tree constantly has seeds growing, used or unused, these seeds look like the human fruit apple, if a seed is in use it will be stuck to the tree no matter what if not it can be picked off and be eaten, all though it will be very bitter and full of hormones and nutrition. The fruit will grow along with the child and when they are birthed the child will eat the fruit for its first meal. Power Ranking Ameliites all have the potental for advanced psychic powers, but for each kingdom they come in diffrent hues and shades. The darker the color the weaker it is, the brighter the stronger. The location of birth affect the hue of the psycho wave. Known Ameliites *Clarisa Jones - Dark Pink *Dave Jones - Dark Red *Minawa Soule - Pink *Daniel Jones - Light Red *Nina Lawson - Red *Hilda - Forest Green *Quarus - Light Blue *Sheryl Nolen - White but appears as purple *Kevin - Teal . Category:Races